The present invention relates to coin door assemblies of the type which may be used on coin-operated machines. The present invention is particularly adapted for use on coin-operated arcade games and the like, but it will be appreciated that coin door assemblies of this type may be used on other types of coin-operated equipment, such as vending machines and the like.
Prior coin door assemblies typically include a doorway-defining frame in which is hingedly mounted a door panel, on the rear surface of which is mounted the coin-handling apparatus. This coin-handling apparatus typically includes an entry chute which communicates with a coin-receiving slot in the door panel, and passes the coin to a coin-acceptor device which distinguishes between acceptable and unacceptable coins. Acceptable coins are passed to a coin-collecting vault or other suitable receptacle, while unacceptable coins are held in the acceptor device, which includes a coin rejection mechanism actuated by a cam which is manually-operable by a push button on the door panel, for discharging the rejected coin to a coin-return box accessible to the user from the front of the door panel.
In prior coin door assemblies, the various parts of the coin-handling apparatus are all individually secured by suitable fasteners to the rear surface of the door panel. Thus, the entry chute, the coin-return box, the acceptor device and the rejection actuator cam are all independently fastened to the door panel. This arrangement results in a complicated and time-consuming assembly of the apparatus and further complicates the maintenance thereof. Thus, for example, if it becomes necessary to replace the coin-acceptor device, either because of malfunction or in order to convert the coin door assembly for handling a different denomination coin, the operator must utilize tools to effect the change.
In addition, prior coin door assemblies have included identification nameplates on the front of the door panel to identify either the vendor or owner of the equipment, or possibly other pertinent information such as the identification of the coin-operated device with which the coin door assembly is used. However, these prior coin door assemblies have made no provision for effecting a ready change in the nameplate indicia.